kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Retcon
Retroactive continuity, or retcon for short, are pieces of information that are established in new or recent chapters of a series, but contradict previously established plot points for the sake of overwriting them. In some aspects, a retcon can be an updated, rewritten canon. In recent years of the Gameverse, there have been numerous retcons for plot points that were set up in earlier stories. Gamewizard's reason for changing them involve making the plot points less complicated, or because the new ideas are better than what was previously written. Whenever he retcons a plot point, he usually goes back to the earlier stories to edit them to comply with the new canon. List of retcons Some crossover worlds exist in other dimensions In the Firstborn Saga, it was once written that the worlds of Mushroom, Mobius, Avatar, and others existed in separate dimensions. This type of plot point is common in other crossovers. However, because these worlds are often referenced and visited, Gamewizard changed it so they simply exist in the same universe, otherwise dimensional travel would have to be a very common thing. Furthermore, Gamewizard desired to deviate from the clichés of common crossovers, and the idea of making these characters part of one universe helped the Gameverse feel more united. This change also helped to avoid confusion when the Original Worlds concept would come into play. *Mushroom and Mobius are neighboring planets in the Nintendia Galaxy. *The Avatar Realms are a planet in the Nicklodia Galaxy. *Retroville, Amity Park, Xiaolin Realms, and Panorama City are towns on Earth, in the same world/universe as the KND, and most of the events of those crossovers are canon to the Gameverse. **Jump City, the Teen Titans' hometown, once existed on Earth, but it now exists on Superbia. Erased or changed characters When rewriting the Firstborn Saga (plus early Nextgen), Gamewizard removed several characters who were in the original draft, as well as changed aspects of other characters. *Morgan Uno and her Quads once had firebending along with psychic, but because their psychic is more focused upon, the firebending was removed. **Beckah Utsukushii, the Quads' younger sister, was removed, but she still exists in the universe as a cousin on their mother's side. *Sonic's siblings, Sonia and Manic, were originally featured as a side-plot and conflict for Sonic, but they were removed. *Silver the Hedgehog, one of Team Sonic's allies, was removed from the story, but he still exists and becomes Blaze the Cat's husband. *Charlotte MayHence, an ally of Sector W, was removed due to a lack of relevance, but she still becomes Paddy Fulbright's wife and gives birth to Aranea Fulbright, who has more relevance in the canon. *Sheila Frantic was once written to have poisonbending along with Light, simply because her parents possess Poison and Light respectively. However, Gamewizard didn't believe Poison fit her character anymore, and thus removed it to focus more on her Light. *Originally, Zach and Maddy were going to have an older brother named Dwen Murphy, who would have been kidnapped by Caesar Clown at 5 years old and become part of CP10. However, Gamewizard scrapped this idea so that Maddy could simply focus on defeating CP10 without that extra burden, and Joey Beatles replaced Dwen's role. **As a result, his Negative Newd was replaced by Yeoj Seltaeb. The Big Mom Pirates Before the Big Mom Pirates made their full starring role in One Piece, Gamewizard was already inspired to make them the main villains in their own arc, with Charlotte Linlin as their leader and Pirate Emperor. However, when the pirate crew made their true debut in One Piece, Gamewizard realized he didn't do them nearly enough justice in ''Candied Adventure''. As a result, he tweaked the canon so that Charlotte was merely a "stand-in" for the Emperor title, while the true Emperor was the founder, Sherry Linlin. The Big Mom Pirates were heavily expanded and developed, bearing resemblance to their original version, but with various crossovers as fitting for the Gameverse. Queen Sherry was made to resemble One Piece's Big Mom, albeit with some of Gamewizard's own touches to help her feel unique. New ''NECSUS'' Planet Retcons Operation: NECSUS originally featured several new planets that would have only appeared once and featured one area as a stage. Gamewizard later thought it a waste of space to have entire planets with only one explored area, so he decided to remove those planets and place those stages on pre-existing planets. *Cloud City and its sky was moved to Coruscant, and "Bespin" no longer exists. *Dagobah became a region on Flora, since it was a swamp and could work on Flora, anyway. **Dathomir was also written to be its own planet in Firstborn, before Gamewizard made it part of Dagobah, thus making it part of Flora now. *Endor was specified to float above Flora as its moon. *Terachnos and Axiom City became an area on Coruscant. *Naboo became the capital city of Aquaria. Negaverse retcons In Down in the Negaverse or other stories, there were several background plot points discussed, usually to explain how certain characters died. However, when production began for Return to the Negaverse, Gamewizard retconned a lot of these points in favor for better ideas that would be shown onscreen. *Originally, Little Aunt would've died from choking on a nail, but in The Great Veggie Heist, she is killed by Clockwerk. *Originally, Aitnemid was inspired to make the DNKG from hearing tales of her Positive and how she died (and after their resurrection). This was changed to where Aitnemid had established her own evil organization, the Elders of the End, with Legin Onu putting a stop to her. Alternate timelines and Paradoxes Some stories of the Gameverse involve the characters messing up the timeline using time travel. In explaining the resulted paradoxes, Gamewizard borrowed elements from both JoJo and Dragon Ball. When the timeline is changed in the universe, it actually creates an inferior sub-dimension where that new timeline takes place. It has no effect on the main universe, which would be referred to as the "Miracle Universe" in that respect. The exception, of course, would be on the people who changed the timeline. Furthermore, a lot of major elements are erased from those inferior universes, such as the gods or Firstborn, as they can only exist in the Miracle Universe. Those inferior universes would be erased when the timeline becomes "fixed." *"Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E." - an episode of KND that involved a 75-year-later future where girls ruled, due to using time-travel. Naturally, this dark future would be erased by Sector V's efforts, ergo Madame Margaret's future is an inferior universe. *Legend of the Eight Firstborn - Jagar King made a deal with Lucinda to change the timeline, to where Yuki would be a respectable person and would not die. When Lucinda was defeated, this timeline would be erased, but the old Yuki would be revived in his new timeline body. *Operation: ERASED - Sunni and Darcy go back in time to save their mother's parents from death. This resulted in Mika marrying Matt Dimalanta and giving birth to different children, while Sunni and Darcy were outsiders in this timeline. The two sisters would end up dying in their mission to restore the timeline. Minor altercations to the timeline, as seen in ''NECSUS'' or Zen and Intent, are canon to the Miracle Universe. The time-travel paradoxes in Seven Lights: The Last are also canon, albeit they involved more complex mechanics. Category:Gameverse Category:Terms